ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Destiny Gundam
How Destiny Gundam joined the Tourney The ZGMF-X42S Destiny Gundam is designed as a high performance general-purpose MS that can handle a variety of combat situations without exchanging equipment during the battle. For close combat, the suit features two Beam boomerangs that double as beam sabers, a pair of Palm Beam Cannons, and a large Beam Sword, which is the preferred weapon-of-choice of Destiny's pilot, Shinn Asuka. For long-ranged battle, it is equipped with a Long-Range Beam Cannon and a handheld Beam Rifle. For defense, the Destiny mounts a small physical shield as well as two Beam Shield Generators. Lastly, the suit is equipped with a standard set of head mounted CIWS. For the Destiny Gundam to use its wide variety of weapons effectively and quickly, it is necessary for the suit to have a wider range of body movements as well as be more flexible. To achieve the first goal of having wider range of body movements, the suit's basic structural component have been split into smaller, movable pieces, while the suit's armor has been divided into smaller pieces in a manner that is similar to that used on the ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom. The exposed gaps in the armor due to smaller armor pieces are remedied by mapping out the ranges of motion of the frame using Shinn Asuka's combat performance to determine the most efficient way to separate the armor parts. This help to ensure that the wider range of body movements do not come at a price of lower defensive power. For the second goal of being more flexible, the joints of the Destiny are constructed of the same materials found in Phase Shift armor. This allows the joints to possess near human flexibility when phase-shifted and a faint metallic glow is produced when discharging excess residual energy within the body through the joints. Through all these special designs, the suit met its requirements, however, various problems remain to be solved, including maintenance problems and production issues. Other special aspects of the Destiny are its use of the new Voiture Lumiere propulsion system for greatly increased speed, and the use of Mirage Colloid to create an illusionary copy of the mobile suit itself. Destiny's Voiture Lumiere propulsion system is installed in the wings, which are improved version of the Freedom's wing units, and will produce a special light effect known as Wings of Light when activated. The Voiture Lumiere propulsion system is frequently used together with the Mirage Colloid to confuse the enemy as the real Destiny sets up for a high speed attack. Like the ZGMF-X666S Legend Gundam, the Destiny Gundam is powered by the Hyper-Deuterion Engine, and is armored with Variable Phase Shift Armor. Although classified as a 'Second Stage Series' mobile suit, as indicated by the "S" in its code number, the Destiny should be a 'Third Stage Series' instead based on its performance. This is done to hide the fact that it is a nuclear-powered suit and should have an "A" instead. At the time of the second Tourney, Shinn Asuka is given a new Destiny Gundam. One reason for this, is to purify a lava demon named Te Ka. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Holds its Arondight beam sword out whilst floating. After the announcer calls its name Warps close to the camera and swings its sword, then Shinn Asuka announces "Shinn Asuka, launching!" Special Moves Palma Fiocina (Neutral) Fires a shot from its back-mounted beam cannon. Flash Edge (Side) Tosses one of its beam boomerangs, which spins in front of it for a few seconds Decisive Strike (Up) Vanishes, then reappears with a rising sword thrust. Heaven Slash (Down) Teleports twice with two slashes then a final thrust. Wings of Light (Hyper Smash) Shinn Asuka announces "Damn you!" then Destiny Gundam activates its Wings of Light and flies forward with its arm extended to grab an enemy, damaging them with the palm beam cannon. At the end, it tosses them away with a burst of energy. Destiny Decided (Final Smash) Shinn says "Who do you think you are?!" then Destiny Gundam flies in the air with the Wings of Light active and its sword at the ready and starts with a thrust as it rapidly dashes around in a wide area repeatedly slashing enemies, finishing off with a wide horizontal slash. Victory Animations #Destiny Gundam loops using the Wings of Light and swings its sword, then Shinn says "A world without war... I don't think anyone could refuse that." #Destiny Gundam throws one of its beam boomerangs, catches it, then swings it sword two times as Shinn says "I will not allow this tragedy to be repeated! I have the power to change fate!" #Destiny Gundam does five warping slashes, then Shinn says "I'm still alive. And as long as I'm alive, there's still hope." On-Screen Appearance Destiny Gundam warps to its point, then Shinn announces "The world must change!" Trivia *Shinn Asuka's rival is the lava demon who had her heart stolen Te Ka. *Shinn Asuka shares his Japanese voice actor with Simon Belmont, Demyx, Big Blin, Utakata and Rogue Cheney. *Shinn Asuka shares his French voice actor with Von Helsing, Chip, Yoh Asakura, Robin Mask and Auel Neider (in the Abyss Gundam). *Shinn Asuka shares his German voice actor with Hawkman, Sandshrew, Wally Walrus, Yahiko Myojin, Moley, Big Ears, Jhun Hoon and Rojuro "Rose" Otoribashi. *Shinn Asuka shares his Arabic voice actor with Kimimaro, Kageyama, Dr. Octopus, Winnie the Pooh, Sherlock Holmes, Galvantula, Tuco Benedicto Pacífico Juan María Ramírez, Sandshrew, Cairn, Nightcrawler, Numbuh I, Capricorn Shura, Toyohiro Kanedaichi, Dante, Hisoka Murow, Iaian, Kim Dong Hwan, Clotho Buer (in the Raider Gundam), Gild Tesoro, Dino, Supreme Kai, Jeff Andonuts and Dr. Gero. *Shinn Asuka shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Hawkman, Mecha Ridley, Heatmor and Broly. Category:Mobile Suit Gundam characters Category:Playable characters Category:Mecha characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters